1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bridging joints for electrical busways and, more particularly, it pertains to a removable joint assembly for connecting spaced ends of bus bars within adjacent sections of such busways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low voltage, high current power is readily transmitted within a building from a power source to load apparatus by an electrical busway system. Generally, such a system includes elongated sections of tubular bus duct connected end-to-end so that a plurality of bus bars may be interconnected.
The present type of single bolt joint on a busway system is constructed so that bus ends overlap. Joint pressure on the bus bars and insulating spacers is applied by an insulated steel bolt. This type of joint involves disadvantages including difficulty in removing a section of duct from the middle of a busway run. There is also a problem of isolating parts of a bus duct run because a section of bus duct must be removed. Moreover, it is difficult or impossible to add power takeoffs to an existing run of bus ducts where the bus bar ends overlap.